Ichoni eien
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Nunca faça uma promessa se não pode cumprila...mas e se você não a cumprir exatamente como prometeu? Foi por causa de uma batalha que se separaram...mas poderiam se encontrar novamente?


**_Icho-ni eien_**

Correu desesperadamente em direção ao campo de batalha, buscando por algum sinal de seus amigos, estava tudo silencioso demais, tudo mórbido demais. Sentia o pútrido cheiro de sangue, estava tudo alagado com aquilo ou era impressão sua?? Não sabia mais dizer o que tinha acontecido, em todo o lugar que ia sentia aquele cheiro horrível, talvez o sangue de outros, já fizesse parte de si. Passou a mão sobre o nariz, tentando dissipar aquele odor atordoante, nada adiantava. Prosseguiu. Morte, morte e mais morte, era tudo o que conseguia sentir, aquela sensação de impotência cada vez mais presente em seu corpo, o desejo de fugir e fingir que nada acontecera, o desejo de estar apenas sonhando.

Estava começando a ficar angustiado. Onde estavam?? Sentia o peito comprimido, ele derrotara Naraku!!! Estava tudo acabado!!! Eles poderiam voltar e ter uma vida pacífica, uma vida relaxada, sem mais preocupações. Mas eles, ao que parecia, haviam... morrido...

Não! Nunca se permitiria pensar assim!!! Eles tinham que estar em algum lugar!! Se seu olfato não estivesse tão conturbado seria tão mais fácil encontrá-los.

Passou os olhos sobre a clareira, árvores, arbustos era tudo tão igual, parecia que ele não saia do lugar!! Caminhou procurando alguém conhecido, afinal, só lhe restava fazer isso.

-Não sabia que você viria aqui Inu-Yasha... – uma doce voz pôde ser ouvida ecoando pelo campo, porém... ela soava incrivelmente fria aos seus sensíveis ouvidos.

Estancou imediatamente. A reconheceu imediatamente. Não precisaria vê-la para confirmar suas suspeitas. Mas mesmo assim o fez lentamente, temendo o inevitável... era _ela_.

-Ki...Kikyou?? – inquiriu assustado. Por Deus, rezava para que não tivesse sido ela a responsável por tal estrago.

Olhou novamente ao seu redor. Ainda não querendo acreditar naquele trágico cenário em frente aos seus olhos.

-Vejo que ainda me reconheces. Esse é um bom sinal – dizia ela enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Estampado em seu rosto estava um sorriso lúgubre, mas ao mesmo tempo, demonstrando sua tamanha satisfação.

O corpo levemente cambaleante, o ombro esquerdo parecia deslocado, ficando numa altura inferior ao direito, as pernas pareciam moles, sem forças para sustentar o corpo. A forma como os membros se dispunham era assustadora, parecia uma boneca desmontada. Fitou-a, o corpo por baixo das vestes parecia completamente desfigurado, mas, a pele continuava gélida como sempre, se não fosse pelo movimento desordenado ele não imaginaria que ela estava num estado tão deplorável quanto aquele.

-O... o que está acontecendo Kikyou?? – perguntou, ainda em choque com a situação era tão...tão...insano.

-Não foi nada, querido...- seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso de pura e completa loucura, que se apossara dela. Conseguira o que sempre você pode estar sorrindo?? – seu instinto dizia para dar um passo para trás. Mas aquele ser na sua frente, mesmo toda machucada, não era ninguém mais que Kikyou. Não havia o que temer, não existiam motivos para isso.

-Eu acabei minha missão, querido. Minha vingança está completa. Agora nós poderemos...- eles estavam cada vez mais próximos um ao outro. Tanto que Inu-Yasha conseguia sentir a sensação de vazio que o corpo dela emanava – poderemos...- ela ergueu-se sobre os pés pequeninos, aproximando-se dele, colando os dois corpos – ir...vivermos juntos....meu amor – ela aproximou as duas faces, enquanto ele se encontrava estático, com os olhos fechados, quase podia sentir os lábios gélidos dela sobre os seus, mas...

Ele abriu abruptamente os olhos. A dor. Fitou um enorme ferimento em seu abdômen, que agora latejava. A dor era alucinante. Passou os dedos sobre o ferimento, mais sangue. Engoliu em seco, fitando ao redor...Acabara...

-As...as vestes... – estavam jogadas no chão, junto com o arco e algumas fechas soltas.

Ela se fora... desaparecera de sua vida. Mas não sem antes ferir seu corpo.

Não choraria por ela, aquela vingança doentia lhe custara demais, lhe custara seus amigos, sua felicidade, aceitara perder o amor dela há muito tempo, mas jamais poderia deixar de sentir seu coração aquecer-se ao pronunciar seu nome.

A dor estava piorando, não que aquele ferimento fosse realmente algo com o qual se preocupar, mas a batalha anterior não fora fácil, já gastava energia demais mantendo-se em pé.

Aquele ferimento...

Podia sentir os dedos dela perfurando-lhe, podia sentir a dor latejante de minutos atrás, sua respiração estava entrecortada, mas sabia que conseguiria resistir. Precisava conseguir, ele prometera...e.... sempre cumpria suas promessas.

Colocou a imagem em foco, por ser uma sacerdotisa, ela lhe fizera um estrago muito maior. Era como se um veneno lhe corroesse as entranhas, dilacerando tudo no qual tocava, engoliu a saliva seca no fundo da garganta, forçou os olhos tentando ver por entre as árvores...tinha que encontra-los...e rápido....

-Sango...- abaixou-se para analisa-la melhor, ela estava estendida no chão, a respiração muito baixa, o corpo todo machucado e ensangüentado. Aproximou-se de vagar, havia um enorme corte que ia da base da nuca ao topo da cabeça, seus pulsos estavam roxos, e a perna direita parecia quebrada. Apertou com força a grama sob suas mãos, _Não irá suportar muito tempo._

-Kirara...- não quis fitar a gata-youkai, que jazia ao lado da dona, por muito tempo. Passara os olhos somente de relance. Mas já fora o suficiente, não pudera ver exatamente o que acontecera, mas tinha certeza de que lhe faltava uma pata. Fora muito bom tê-la conhecido, não imaginara que aquela batalha a levaria, _Ela sempre foi tão forte. _

Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao centro da clareira, pressionou as garras contra a palma da mão, sentindo lentamente elas serem banhadas em sangue, _Mais sangue, _aquela dor, parecia-lhe tão amena diante dos outros ferimentos, chegava a ser reconfortante.

Mas...

Não era hora para ficar com pensamentos depressivos, ainda não estava tudo acabado, não até que eles voltassem todos juntos para a vila. Kaede os esperava. Pela primeira vez...sentia falta da velha senhora....

-Miroku...- não havia sinais do monge, era como se ele tivesse desaparecido, logo agora que ele conseguira destruir o Naraku, Miroku poderia ser feliz sem sua maldição, mas... ele só ouvia mais um coração pulsando levemente na clareira...e rezava para que fosse o coração dela...

-Kagome...por favor – andou buscando-a. Adentrou alguns metros no bosque encontrando-a ajoelhada, respirando pesadamente, os cotovelos apoiados na terra, ela tentava desesperadamente tirar a flecha cravada em seu peito. Os gemidos de dor eram altos.

Ele olhou ao redor, e logo pode ter uma idéia do acontecido, a árvore atrás dela estava deformada como se algo tivesse sido jogado contra ela com muita força, como se Kagome tivesse sido jogada contra ela...

Correu em sua direção, ela já estava sentada, virou-a deitando-a sobre seus braços.

Ela tentava engolir, mas sua garganta estava seca, seu peito subia e descia fazendo o sangue jorrar, ela estava extremamente pálida, os lábios sem vida e secos, ela suava deixando pele e cabelo úmidos, ela não mais se mexia, parecia morta, mas seu coração ainda batia, e ele podia ouvir sua respiração.

Pegou-a nos braços, a luz ali era muito pouca, não conseguiria fazer nada para salvá-la naquelas condições. Ergueu-a e sentiu a cabeça e os membros caindo lentamente até ficarem pendurados, aquilo lhe parecia uma sentença de morte.

Caminhou com passos firmes em direção a clareira, evitando ao máximo mexer o corpo dormente em seus braços.

O Sangue. Precisava estancá-lo. Não suportaria ver mais daquele liquido carmim. Especialmente o nela. Tirou o seu haori, rasgando um pedaço, pressionou-o contra a ferida. Ela tinha que sobreviver, era por ela que ele lutara todo esse tempo, ela lhe dera aquela vida, como ousava deixá-lo sem ensiná-lo a viver?? Ela prometera...prometera que voltariam juntos não importava o que acontecesse.

Ela abrira um sorriso e lhe dissera: "Nada é forte o bastante para nos vencer, não enquanto estivermos juntos" Ele retribuíra o sorriso passando um braço por sua cintura fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro. "Não se esqueça... isso é uma promessa..." Ela aconchegou-se mais anuindo levemente com a cabeça antes de adormecer.

Agora, ela fitava o nada, fechada em seu mundo de desilusões. _Ele... não veio... _Sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar, a mágoa presa em sua garganta, sufocando-a aos poucos...Kikyou estava certa... mais uma vez... Não se lembrava mais se sentia dor, tudo parecia tão distante, tentava piscar os olhos, mas... mas não tinha mais forças nem para isso.

-Por favor ... por favor não me deixe Kagome... isso é tudo culpa sua... humana idiota...- ele murmurava desesperado. A angústia se tornando cada vez mais presente, a amargura lhe tomando conta, não devia tê-la deixado...

Sentia o suor escorrendo pelo lado de sua face, os membros ficando cansados, e os olhos pesando. _Não, não agora... _

Gemeu, a dor. Ela voltara. Mas por quê?? Por que agora?? Tudo já acabara, não havia mais nada o que fazer, não havia nem mais para quem voltar...

A dor.

De novo... encontrou forças para piscar os olhos... mas o que... o que acontecera??

Tentou se levantar, tentou virar a face, mas seu corpo não a obedecia, parecia cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Piscou mais uma vez tentando colocar nitidez na imagem, pressionou os olhos, e focou a vista numa árvore mais à frente.

-Inu...Inu-Yasha?? – se conseguisse, ajoelharia-se e agradeceria aos céus, ele...estava tentando salvá-la, ele viera... não a abandonara...

Era uma pena... que fosse tarde demais...

Pôs sua mão sobre as dele, não queria prolongar aquilo. Queria despedir-se dele, queria ter certeza de que ele seria feliz, mas, precisava de muito mais tempo... um tempo que ela não tinha...

-Por favor... por favor me perdoe Inu-yasha...- ela podia sentir as lágrimas acumulando-se na beira dos olhos, não queria chorar, não na frente dele. Desejava que seu adeus fosse belo, que ele lembrasse de sua face sempre com um sorriso, não banhada de lágrimas.

Não queria que fosse assim...

Ele não ouviria o que ela tinha a dizer, não queria ouvir, eles não iriam se despedir! Ela não podia deixá-lo, não depois de tudo aquilo... ele jamais permitiria isso...

-Não fale...você só vai gastar forças...poupe energias, Kagome...- ele falava, mas sabia que não conseguiria, sabia que aquele era um adeus. Daria tudo para não aceitar que isso era verdade.

Seu coração doía, amargava cada gota de sangue.

-Por favor... – ela tentava erguer os braços para contornar o corpo masculino a seu lado mais, não tinha mais forças – você...poderia... me... abraçar?? – os orbes azuis estavam quase transbordando em lágrimas, lhes suplicavam um último adeus. Ele não poderia lhe recusar esse simples desejo. Não a ela. Inclinou-se colocando os braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço, aspirou a doce aroma... _Calêndula... _Misturado a sangue e suor, cheiro de morte...

Fechou os olhos, como queria que tudo aquilo fosse diferente. Como almejava que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Apertou-a mais, ela já não era mais capaz de sentir dor. Conseguia visualizar todos juntos, Kirara, Sango, Shippou, Miroku e os dois, voltando sorridentes para o vilarejo da velha Kaede, contando a todos como havia sido a batalha, como derrotaram Naraku... como... como... tudo havia acabado bem...

Nada acabara bem...

-Me perdoe, por não poder mais estar aqui para você Inu-Yasha. Eu não queria ser essa humana fraca e inútil... mas... mas...- ela soluçava, a dor física não era mais tão forte, mas mesmo assim, ela amargava cada instante, apesar de cobiçar mais e mais deles.

Ele afastou-a para fitá-la. Nunca mais eles brigariam... ele nunca mais iria buscá-la na sua Era. Não havia sentido ele sobreviver e ela não. Não havia motivo para isso.

-Não... Inu-Yasha... não chore... por favor... não por mim... – chorar... mas... desde quando...?? Viu uma lágrima cair se misturando a dela, nada importava mais.

Apertou-a mais e mais contra seu corpo, podia sentir a vida esvaecendo-se dela.

Ouviu um trovão ao fundo, pressionou mais os dois corpos, ela estava ficando tão fria. Sentiu a primeira gota de chuva cair sobre si, colocou o haori jogado no chão, sobre eles.

A chuva caia com tamanha intensidade, parecia o desejo dele, tudo estava tão triste... melancólico... depressivo...

A dor... a dor daquela perda, as gotas caindo fortes na pele, machucando aquela casca que já não podia mais sentir... nada fazia sentido sem ela...

-Não Kagome... nós... nós voltaremos juntos... você lembra?? Você prometeu que me daria vários potes de ramen depois que vencêssemos a batalha... você... você... vai cumprir com a sua promessa... não vai?? – ela tinha que ficar com ele... por Deus... como precisava dela...

Ela deu o sorriso fraco, não agüentaria mais muito tempo, precisava pedir agora... ou nunca se perdoaria.

-Me prometa...- ele afastou-se para fitá-la, a voz cada vez mais fraca – me prometa, - a voz com convicção, nunca mais a ouviria falar desse jeito - que você encontrara o amor novamente... só me prometa isso Inu-Yasha.

Ele meneou com a cabeça. Como ela poderia pedir isso a ele... não, ele nunca encontraria alguém para amar. Nunca amaria alguém como ela.

-Por favor... você... precisa – ela parecia pegar fôlego para dar seu ultimo suspiro- ... me prometer isso.. Inu... - a respiração já fraca simplesmente parou.

A face antes pálida já perdera completamente a cor, a pele antes cálida estava agora gélida, os olhos antes brilhantes estavam foscos, ele os fechou, tapando os orbes com as pálpebras.

A vida antes alegre e sorridente, agora se fora... morta...

_Não, não, não, não... _apertou com todas as forças o corpo sem vida contra si, afinal, ela não sentiria dor mesmo... ele não sentiria...

Sentiu um soluço formando-se no final da garganta, e sem medo deixou-o sair...

A chuva...

As garras dele apertavam-na com força, perfuravam a pele morta...

_'Me prometa... me prometa, que você encontrara o amor novamente... só me prometa isso Inu-Yasha... Por favor... você... precisa.. .me prometer isso.. Inu...'_

-Eu... eu prometo Kagome... prometo que encontrarei o amor novamente...- fitou-a, quantas vezes a observara dormir, contemplando-a sorrateiramente... encontraria... encontraria o amor custe o que custasse!!

Afastou os fios negros de cabelo do pescoço dela acariciando-a, aproximou a face de seu pescoço, encostando levemente os caninos, cravando-os lentamente ali. Afastou-se e lambeu os lábios, sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue. Deitou-a na relva, o chão, agora, tão frio quanto sua pele, cobrindo-a com o haori para protegê-la da intensa chuva que castigava a terra naquele fim de tarde... naquele fim de vida...

Mordeu seu próprio dedo esfregando o seu sangue contra as duas pequenas marcas em seu delicado pescoço.

Encontraria o amor...

Segurou firmemente a Tetsusaiga tomando coragem. Kagome jamais o perdoaria pelo que estava fazendo, mas fora ela quem o fizera prometer aquilo.

Fitou-a por mais alguns segundos e retirou a espada da bainha, colocando ao lado do corpo inerte, deitou-se aproximando os dois corpos.

A chuva já cessava, e um pequeno raio de sol brilhou por entre as negras nuvens...

Sabia que não encontraria um novo amor no mundo em que estava... mas... poderia reencontrar... empunhou a espada, fechou os olhos sentindo a vista ficar avermelhada.... Não puderam ser felizes na Era Feudal e nem na Atual... mas... quem sabe em um outro mundo...um outro lugar... e talvez... em um outro tempo....

Estariam juntos, sim. Em qualquer lugar e para sempre.

..::FIM::..

**Vocês devem estar de perguntado : "Ela não tinha se aposentado??!!O.O", "Será que ela não tem pena da gente??!!" e "Por que ela continua postando??!!O.O"**

**Bem... a resposta para todas essas perguntas é...PORQUE EU SOU MÁ!!! MUITO MÁ!!! Ò.Ó**

**Bem... agora que vocês descobriram meus segredo...u.u... que já está revelado com o "desfecho emocionante" da fic...u.u...vocês terão que pagar!!!Ò.Ó**

**De preferência com uma review bem meiga!!! - olhos brilhando - uma criança pode sonhar, não pode??!!¬¬"**

**Bem... agora... AGRADEÇO DO FUNDO DA MINHA ALMA!!!! À MINHA QUERIDA IRMÃ YUKI-CHAN E À ÍSIS KAZUE, MINHA QUERIDA AMIGA!!!...por me ajudarem imensamente com toda a fic, desde a narrativa até o titulo e sinopse...XD E AS MINHAS NEM TÃO DOCES FILHAS ( XD), AKANE-CHAN E NAKU-CHAN!!! Por me darem um apoio moral tão grande!!o/....ADORO VOCÊS MUUUUUUUITO!!!!**

**Ah sim... acho que seria interessante dizer que o título da fic " Icho-ni eien"que dizer "Juntos para sempre"....eu amei!!..e foi idéia da minha maninha fofa, yuki!!o**

**Espero que tenham gostado...apesar de não ter ficado exatamente como eu gostaria...u.u... se forem bondosos o suficiente...deixarão um presente de Natal adiantado para essa criança carente, que sou EU!!!XD**

**Kisu kisu!!! Ja ne!! **


End file.
